Dynasty Warriors 8/DLC
Pre-order Costumes Those who pre-order the game will receive downloadable serial codes for Zhao Yun and Sun Shangxiang based on their appearances in Sangokushi 12. DW8 - DLC - ROTKXII Costume - ZY.jpg|Zhao Yun DW8 - DLC - ROTKXII Costume - SSX.jpg|Sun Shangxiang Miscellaneous Collaboration Sets Lawson Collaborations Content available for those who pre-order at Lawson. A costume for Wang Yuanji based on Lawson's Vocaloid, Akikoloid-chan. Perched on her shoulder is the Lawson chicken nugget mascot character, Karaage-kun, and includes a special matching set of throwing knives. Those who purchase a specially marked brand of medicine from a local Lawson store may receive a code on their receipt to unlock a special weapon skin for the Podao moveset. HOTEI Image Song Collaboration Consumers who purchase the re-cut single version of the song can obtain a downloadable serial for a original Hotei inspired Lu Bu costume and weapon. The design includes his trademark guitar pattern 7UP Collaboration Costume Purchase the new 7UP bottle in Japan to obtain a serial code for this costume. Famitsu Collaboration Costumes Those who purchase the March 14th issue of Famitsu will receive a serial code which unlocks a new costume for Guan Yinping. The April 25th edition also offers a similar costume for Xingcai. V-Jump Collaboration Costume Those who purchase the March 21st issue of V-Jump will receive a serial code which unlocks a new costume for Zhang Bao. Dengeki PlayStation Collaboration Codes Those who purchase the February 28th issue will receive a serial code which unlocks a new double-edged blade weapon skin and mount based on the magazine's mascot Politan. The 538th volume includes a costume code for Zhenji based off the lead female character from the manga Houkago Play by Rendō Kurosaki. Puccho Collaboration Skins Purchase a big pack of Puccho with images of the game's characters to obtain a serial code for new animal companion skins. YuanjiDW8Lawson.png|Wang Yuanji as Akikoloid-chan YuanjiDW8Lawsonweapon.png| Throwing Knives weapon skin 真・三國無双7 ローソン限定映像 Lawson Cosplay Preview|Lawson Costume Preview video DW8 - Pado Lawson Wepaon Skin.jpg|Podao weapon skin DW8 - DLC Lubu Hotei Tieup Costume.jpg|Lu Bu DW8 - Zhaoyun 7UP DLC Costume.jpg|Zhao Yun Guan_Yinping_Famitsu_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guan Yinping Xingcai Famitsu Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Xingcai DW8 - Zhangbao V-Jump DLC Costume.jpg|Zhang Bao Dengeki_Weapon_Skin_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Double-edged blade weapon skin Dengeki_Mount_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Politan mount Dengeki Zhenji Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Zhenji as The Girlfriend Puccho_Panda_Skin_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Panda Puccho_Bear_Skin_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Bear Dynasty Warriors Costumes Costumes based on character appearances from Dynasty Warriors. Similar to the Lawson costume, each costume is available if consumers purchase the game at a specific Japanese store. Zhou_Yu_DW1_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhou Yu at Geo Lu_Xun_DW1_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Lu Xun at Game TSUTAYA or Wonder GOO Cao_Cao_DW1_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Cao Cao at Furuhon Ichiba Zhang_Fei_DW1_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Zhang Fei at Joshin Dengeki Guan_Yu_DW1_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Guan Yu at GAMECITY and several others Origonal Costume Set 1 Original costume set for Wei characters. ;Cost *100 yen each or 600 yen bundle (JP) BGM Set 1 Four music tracks from Dynasty Warriors 3 that originally never made it are available for stages. ;Cost *N/A (JP) #YELLOW STORM Ver.2 #JUMP INTO THE BATTLEFIELD Ver.2 #CRISIS Ver.2 #ARENA BGM Set 3 three new music tracks ;Cost *Free (JP) Dynasty Warriors 4 Set Adds new content from Dynasty Warriors 4. These include a remake of the battle at Bowanpo in Free Mode and Cao Cao's horse Storm Runner as a mountable animal. ;Cost *N/A (JP) Storm Runner (DW8 DLC).jpg|Storm Runner Bowanpo Stage (DW8 DLC).jpg|Bowanpo screenshot Guan Yu's Escape These include a remake of the battle Guan Yu's Escape in Free Mode and and an all new mount, a Mammoth, for players to ride. ;Cost *200 yen (JP) Wallpaper set 1 Wallpapers depicting characters from the kingdoms of Wei, Wu and Shu wielding their EX Weapons. ;Cost *Free (JP) Update 1.01 *Fixes a glitch that freezes up online play. *Fixes a freezing bug when approaching the destination of specific missions in Commander Mode. *Fixes a bug that may occur during online play when leading a base in Commander Mode. *Extends the functionality of online play in Commander Mode to help synchronize the timing of multiple players. *Fixes a bug that may freeze up some scenarios. *Fixes a number of defects and adjusts certain parts of the game. Update 1.02 *Battles in Commander mode are enhanced with new special lines regarding to the situation going on. *Items dropped by enemies when defeated by an Awakening Musou will be obtained automatically. *Items, mounts and weapons are automatically sorted by type and quality. *Fixes a bug that stopped some characters aerial musou. *Fixes slow down issues when there are too many enemies on screen. *Fixes a glitch that had caused the game to freeze just before or after cutscenes. *Fixes a glitch in Commander mode, where the guest reward would not be saved. *Fixes the glitch where the menu would not open when you press the START in a garrison. *Fixed a glitch that would not allow characters attacks to connect with enemies in battle. *Other fixes, a number of point defects and adjusted game difficulty balance. *1 music track added #ENTERTAINMENT - Dynasty Warriors 7 Category:Downloadable Content